Stephen Squirrelsky
Stephen Cute Squirrelsky is a smart squirrel, who lives in Squirrelsville, and has a yellow tail and yellow fur on his head and skin. He wears glasses and a red Coca Cola shirt and is one of Andrew Catsmith's good friends. Relatives: *Sandy Cheeks (girlfriend) *Andrew Catsmith (good friend) *Penny (Secret Squirrel) (mother) *Slappy Squirrel (aunt) *Secret Squirrel (father) *Skippy Squirrel (cousin) *Princess Sarah (great grandmother) *Joseph Squirrelsky (future son) *Yasha Squirrelsky (future daughter) *Bradley (Skunk) (adopted son) *Mosquito Squirrelsky (great grandfather) *Bridget Squirrelsky (great grandmother) *Robert Cheddarcake (best friend) *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey (best pal) *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry Pokemon: *Pikachu Gallery (Poses) File:Squirrelsky_Lightsaber.png Squirrrelsky_(Jawbreakers).png File:Squirrelsky_Bubble_Gum.png|Blowing a Bubble Squirrelsky (I can't reach it).png Squirrelsky (Do you know this dress).png Static (4).png Static (3).png Static (2).png Static (1).png Squirrelsky Hypnotized.png Squirrelsky's Question.png Squirrelsky Faint.png Squirrelsky (Look an Alien).png|"Look an Alien!" Stephen and AMC theater.png Squirrelsky (Holy Smokes) (1).png Squirrelsky Kitty Crown.png Stephen (Me) (in trunks).png Stephen (Me) (in pyjamas).png Gallery (Weapons) Stephen (Me) (with a gun).png|Stephen (with a pistol gun) Stephen (Me) with a Lightsaber ready to ignite..png|Stephen (with lightsaber) Stephen (Me) with a Lightsaber..png|Stephen (with light blue lightsaber) Gallery SnapShot (1) 001.png|Stephen lifts Hello Kitty Snapshot 4 (6-12-2018 4-04 PM).png|The Pyramid of Pachyderms Snapshot 1 (6-10-2018 10-45 AM).png|Stephen and Pikachu in a rocket Snapshot 1 (6-13-2018 12-40 PM).png|Stephen polishes boots Snapshot 4 (6-13-2018 2-02 PM).png|Stephen scrubs Snapshot 5 (6-13-2018 2-03 PM).png|Stephen finishes Snapshot 6 (6-13-2018 2-03 PM).png|Stephen's reflection Trivia *He carries a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun. *He has a crush on his love interest, Sandy Cheeks, has adopted Bradley (Skunk), and has an aunt, Slappy Squirrel, two parents, Secret Squirrel and Penny, but has a Pokemon named Pikachu, and has a cousin named Skippy. *He and Andrew love movie spoof travels. *He and Andrew have started their first movie spoof travel with their friends in Miss Bianca and the Bernard. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), and The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, and The Rescuers Down Under and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He'll be voiced by Stephen Druschke throughout every entire movie spoof and episode. Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes